At present there are a variety of methods a consumer can use to aerate wines. These processes range from manual to highly mechanized methods. Manually, wine is poured into a vessel, which exposes the wine to the air as it is transferred from the bottle. There are many artistic decanters on the market to accomplish this task ranging from pitchers to highly crafted crystal containers. Some specialty devices have been created to assist in aerating wine introduced into decanters which regulate the flow of wine into the decanter (U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,912). None of these vessels dispense wine from the vessel into their glass without pouring. Mechanically, there are apparatuses that; inject air into the wine bottle, (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,494,452 4,785,724 5,595,104 6,508,163); transfer wine back and forth between decanters (U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,129); as well as swirling the wine with a magnetic motor driven oscillator (U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,706).
Although each of the aforementioned methods serve the purpose of aerating wine, at present there are not any such devices that provide the aeration process coupled with a filtering device where a consumer can serve themself without pouring from a container.
Beyond the added functionality of a self serving wine dispenser which filters and aerates wine, the invention also presents a certain aesthetic quality that enables the consumer to display and use the invention in nearly every social setting where wine is served. This is all done in absence of mechanical motors and drives, providing an ambiance missing from the mechanical apparatus.